The life of being a star
by Alai2002
Summary: The victorious gang is having fun being a talented person. They will put the life in hollywood arts to the next level. They will experience adventures that would help them become a star.
1. Chapter 1

**To readers: I do not own Victorious. It belongs to someone else. And pls after reading, write reviews or comments as I call it. PS: each chapter is an episode**

**Jade's POV**

"Hurry up Robbie" I said with pure anger In my voice.  
"Yeah, maybe you should cut your legs off so I would be the one to carry you this time" Rex retorted.

"See, even the puppet even made sense sometimes" I said expressing my opinion

Robbie is a kind of guy that would definitely live alone in this world.

Thinking of the girl Vega, the pretty queen of the popstar( I thought while mimicking her voice), always makes me angry. Why is she always the one who gets the pretty parts. Uhhh, so annoying.

**Kat's POV**:  
I don't know why Jade is so annoyed with Tori.

"One time, my brother is being annoyed, and after a while he got the person's face bleeding."

" Did he still made it" Andre asked  
"What's that supposed to mean!" I wondered furiously .  
"What I meant was, is he okay. Like you know, comfortable?" He explained  
"Oh... No. He ended up in the hospital and got his nose operated" I said seriously.

**The next day**...

**Tori's POV**:  
"Tori! Have you seen my leather boots?" Yelled my annoying sister who's running up and down the stairs.

"Yeah, wait... No" I answered back

My sister is a type of person that is really picky when it comes to clothings. Even for her birthday gift, she only accepts presents which are bought mine actual money.

**At Hollywood arts...**

Sikowitz is about to teach us a very exciting lesson but instead...

"I have some important news for you. Before that all of you go out except for... Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie come stay here for awhile please" sikowitz said in an excitedmood.

"Come on, spill it now" Rex said unpatiently after everyone else got out of the classroom.

"The music company saw your project in which you are assigned to make a music video. Well... they did not only loved it but also they recommend you to go to a world tour, AndI don't know, try your hand at being actual popstars." Sikowitz continued

Wow, a world tour? That would be an amazing experience.

"Ummm, Sikowitz, where are we going?" Robbie asked

"Well as I read from my new pear pad, we are going to Sydney, Singapore, Manila and our last stop is London." Beck answered instead

"Right you are Beck. Everything is clear then. We will leave this saturday morning. As your teacher, I will be the one to provied the van"

**No one's POV:**

The awaited day has come. Sikowitz and the others are packing up for their world tour.

**Andre's POV:**

Man, this trip is wonking me off. I think I'm going to do another run dance. I'm sweating like crazy.

"Andre it's time to go"Beck reminded me

"Man, I'm so nervous. I think I'm gonna pee at stage"

You heard Beck. Time to go. Woo hoo!

**At the airport...**

**Robbie's POV**

"Hey guys, could you help me figure out what am I gonna write at my blog at the slap?" I asked

"Who asked you to talk!" Jade shouted with pressure.

"I'll keep quiet then." I said with fear

**At the ticket line...**

"Excuse me could we get a ticket to Sydney Please?" I requested

"Thanks, umm, where's Rex's ticket?" I wondered

"I'm sorry sir but we don't sell tickets to puppets" she said

"I'm no puppet woman!" Rex shouted

We all get on the plane and everyone had taken their seats so its flyin' time.

**Sydney**

**Cat's POV**:

Yey, we're on Sydney. What big stage we got. It's like a giraffe but flat.

"Cat, backstage meeting. I got an anouncement. Okay, for the first 3 countries Cat, Jade and Tori will be the opening act. Cat will go first and you will sing put your heart up. After her, you will follow and you will sing finally fallin'. Do yoy get that Cat?" Sikowitz asked

"KK" I responded

**Showtime...**

Host: Welcome to the Victorious world tour. We got some special songs just for you. Please welcome Cat Valentine singing put your hearts up

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

**You think you're so small**

**Like you're itty bitty.**

**Just one match in the lights of the city**

**Walking by strangers on the side of the street**

**Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like**

**You think you're never gonna make your mark**

**Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like**

**Out of sight, out of mind, like, like**

**It's just a waste of time,**

**Like, like, like**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah**

**If we give a little love**

**Maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

**I said**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah**

**Sing it if you're with me**

**All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

**Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky**

**We can do anything if we try**

**Can't resurrect Gandhi, resurrect king**

**But if we put our heads together**

**We can do anything like**

**You don't have to be a billionaire**

**You don't have to have much to show how much you care**

**Like give a wink, give a kiss**

**Like give a little happiness**

**Like like like**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah**

**If we give a little love**

**Maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

**I said**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah**

**Sing it if you're with me**

**All you boys and all you girls**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**

**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**

**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**

**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**

**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**

**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**

**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now**

**Ain't got nothing but love now, love now!**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah**

**If we give a little love**

**Maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

**I said**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah**

**Sing it if you're with me**

**All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

Host: Thank you Cat for that wonderful opening act. Now, the moment you all been waiting for, please welcome the victorious gang! Make some noise!

**Finally falling**

_**[Tori]**_

**Suddenly, my choice is clear.**

**I knew when only you and I were standing here.**

_**[Beck]**_

**And beautiful is all I see.**

_**[Both]**_

**It's only you. I know it's true. It has to be.**

_**[Tori]**_

**That money isn't worth a thing,**

**If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.**

**True love doesn't cost a thing**

**And if you try to buy it, you can't return it.**

_**[Background Singers]**_

**No, no, oh, oh!**

_**[Tori]**_

**Your friends are doing all the same things**

**And my friends say, "Look at what you're ****wasting!"**

_**[Both]**_

**Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds!**

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**[Both]**_

**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**

**And I don't care what they say anymore**

**'Cause I'm falling, falling!**

**Finally falling, falling!**

_**[Tori]**_

**I don't need all the finer things,**

**Diamond rings and nothing. So show me something.**

**'Cause love is all I need,**

**All I ever wanted. And now I've got it.**

_**[Background Singers]**_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

_**[Tori]**_

**My friends are wondering what you're thinking!**

**And your friends ‒ they probably think the same thing**!

_**[Both]**_

**But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!**

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**[Both]**_

**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**

**And I don't care what they say anymore**

**'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**Finally falling, falling!**

_**[Tori]**_

**If you can't find love when you're in it**

**Just forget it.**

**It would change your mind once you get it.**

**Don't you get it?**

**'Cause we did it.**

**Yeah, we did it.**

**Well, we did it.**

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**[Both]**_

**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**

**And I don't care what they say anymore**

**'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**Finally falling, falling!**

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**[Both]**_

**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**

**And I don't care what they say anymore**

**'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**_[Both__]_**

**Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**

**Finally falling, falling**!

**Tori's POV:**

"Nice work everybody. Now, lets pack up and go to our hotel." Sikowitz said

"Thanks Sikowitz. Where are we headed next?" I asked him

"We're going to Singapore. In there, I will let you have some fun at the universal studios" he answered excitedly

**At the hotel...**

**Jade's POV:**

" Wasn't that great?" I asked

"Yep it is!" Tori answered in chorus

"I'm not talking to you Vega. I was talking to Cat" I said with an annoyed mood

"Cat isn't answering so I answered instead." She explained

"Whatever" I said while swearing that I will always ignore her.

"Can we sleep now!" Cat shouted with a lazy tune

That is the first time I heard Cat being so serious in life. Well time to sleep, we will have more of these amazing days.

**Beck's POV:**

We're heading to Singapore next. But, in the middle of the airport I saw some strange guys wearing a coat and black shades directly looking at us. I'm staring to get suspisious. Wonder what their up to.

"Beck, you coming?" Asked my girlfriend Jade

"Sure, be right there." I replied

Better get going. Our flight leaves at one hour.

**Singapore...**

We went to the studio to get ready for our second concert. Sikowitz called us again for another meeting.

"Jade, its your turn to be D' opening act you will be singing beggin' on your knees. And you all will sing 365 days" He explained

"But that's Vega's song!" she complained

"I am aware of that. You just have no original songs" Sikowitz said

Right after Sikowitz ended the meeting I was strolling backstage and there it is again, the guys with the coats. Its starting to get wierd actually.

**Showtime...**

Host: Now, please welcome, Jade West.

**Beggin on your knees**

**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me**

**I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely**

**Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention**

**'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions**

_**[Chorus]**_

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**

**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**

**You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve**

**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

**So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you**

**I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through**

**So oh Mister player do you feel like the man now?**

**And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out**

_**[Chorus]**_

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**

**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**

**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**

**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

**I know I'm being bitter but I'm drag your wonder**

**'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after**

**For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way**

**It was only just a game**

**(you had it all)**

_**[Chorus]**_

**(And one day)**

**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)**

**Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)**

**You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)**

**Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me**

Host: thank you Jade. now, lets give it up for Victorious

**Monday,**

**Well baby I fell for you**

**Tuesday**

**I wrote you this song**

**Wednesday**

**I wait outside your door,**

**Even though I know it's wrong...**

**7 days a week**

**Every hour of the month**

**Gotta let you**

**Know where my heart**

**Is commin' from**

**I shouldn't feel this way,**

**But I gotta say**

**Baby I gotta let you know**

**I will try**

**Everything,**

**To make you come**

**Closer to me**

**And baby do you believe**

**That it's not just a phase**

**How can I get it through**

**To tell you what I can't lose**

**I will try 365 days,**

**365 ways to get to you**

**Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby**

**Every second**

**Every tick tick of the clock (every second)**

**I want you all to myself (all to myself)**

**Every second**

**Every tick tick of the clock**

**I just can't help myself,**

**Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop**

**Girl I don't wanna**

**Nobody else,**

**No one else,**

**No one else...**

**I will try**

**Everything,**

**To make you come**

**Closer to me**

**I'll try 365 days...**

**365 ways to get to you**

**Andre's POV:**

After the show, Beck told me about that creepy dudes wearing a coat. He said that they were always there.

"Beck, are you sure that they were looking at us?" I asked just to make sure

"Trust me man, they are. I think they want something from us." Beck clarified

**No one's POV:**

The tour went great. The trip to manila passed but Beck is bothered by the guys in coats.

**London**

**Tori POV:**

So here we are on our last destination. It was a great experience.

"Announcement!" Sikowitz shouted

Wow, I think that was the first time Sikowitz shouted seriously. I think.

"Today is our last day. You all are gonna sing 2 songs today. Tell me that you love me and your number 1 song Make it shine. So get out there and have some fun"

**Tell me that you love me**

**Tori:**

**The situations turns around enough to figure out**  
**That someone else has let you down**  
**So many times I don't know why**  
**But I know we can make it as long as you say it**

**All:**

**So tell me that you love me yeah**  
**And tell me that I take your breath away**  
**And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**  
**There's nothing left to say**  
**Tell me that you love me anyway**  
**Tell me that you love me anyway**  
**Ohhh**

**Jade:**

**Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside**  
**Is being shared with someone else**  
**Nowhere to hide I don't know why**  
**But I know we can make it**  
**As long as you say it**

**All:**

**So tell me that you love me yeah**  
**And tell me that I take your breath away**  
**And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**  
**There's nothing left to say**  
**Tell me that you love me anyway**

**Cat:**

**Show me look what we found turn it around every day**  
**I can hear what you say**  
**Know I know why know we can make it**  
**If tell me that you love me yeah**  
**And tell me that I take your breath away**  
**And maybe if you take one more**

**All:**

**So tell me that you love me yeah**  
**And tell me that I take your breath away**  
**Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**  
**There's nothing left to say**

**Tori:**

**Tell me that you love me anyway**

**Make it shine**

**Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost  
But now and then  
I breathe it in  
To let it go**

And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear

_[Chorus:]_  
You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Reaching high  
Feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I like to shine  
I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know

_[Chorus]_

Everyone can tell you how  
It's all been said and done (oh whoa oh)  
That harder times will change your mind  
And make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breathe the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there

_[Chorus]_


	2. The Big Rescue

**Hey. This is the part two of Victorious goes on tour. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you'll like it.**

**Beck's POV:**

Finally the tour was over

"Hey Jade, wasn't that great" I said but Jade is nowhere to be found

"JADE!" no one answered

"BECK!" shouted someone at the back

It was Jade. who's that someone grabbing her. Wait a minute its one of that guys in black coat

" Bring her down. What do want from her!" I shouted

" I'm sure as her boyfriend you know that her dad is a rich man. And you know why we will kidnap her, to pay our debts ofcourse. Rescue her if you dare" he answered back

In a blink of an eye they were gone. I went back and ask for help

**Back in the hotel:**

"Everyone help me out" I said as I barge in.

"Hey, have you seen Jade? Tori asked me

"That's the thing I want to talk about... Jade's been KIDNAP!" I explained

"WHAT!" everyone shouted curiously

"You know the dudes with the black coats I've been talking about. They're the one who kidnap Jade. All they want is her money to pay off their debts." I said

"Well what are we doing just standing here. Lets go rescue her. Come on." Andre recommended

**No one"s POV:**

They went to find Jade. After miles and miles of travelling, they finally found the hide-out. Jade was brought to an abandoned Hardware store.

**Tori's POV:**

We found the hide-out of the enimies. We heard someone screaming

"Please stop"

That voice seems familiar

"Wait a minute that's Jade's voice" I said

"Come on guys, lets go in there" Beck replied

**Inside the hardware store...**

**Jade's POV:**

"Well well. What do we have here. You must behave missy or you'll regret it. Better obey our demands." Their manager said

" Why would I take orders from some spoiled brats" I offended rudely

" Oh you wanna play hardball huh, okay then" they replied

After that conversation, I was experiencing the worst thing that ever happened in my life. They were kicking me as hard as they can. I thought I was about to die but I heard a voice.

"Let her go you freaks" Beck shouted

"Hey, looks like your hero's here to come rescue you." A crew said

I knew Beck will come. I know that he will do anything to save me.

"I can't let you hurt Jade." Beck said

"So, do really think you two get away that easily." they responded

"No. So I brought some friends to help me out" Beck answered back

Those friends includes: Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, Trina Vega, Sikowitz, Lane, Shinjin, the dudes that helped us fix the cupcake float tire, and some cops.

"How about that. Your out numbered" Tori said

I can't believe I'm saying this but Tori is really being nice to me. I guess we are friends after all.

Everyone is being so tough but, I saw Beck not very enthusiastic.

" We don't have to fight guys. Do you really think this will end if we continue? No, its not. And do you also think that kidnapping will solve your problem? There is another way. Work hard as you can. Do not think life is that easy. All of us needs to work hard. So stop this nonsense." Beck proclaimed

"The kids right. We need to stop. we're returning the girl. Sorry for the trouble." the manager said.

They released me.

"Thanks Beck " I said

" I'm just glad your safe."

We all got home safely. What a wonderful experience. A tour is not so bad. But we have a lot of days to come here at hollywood arts. " There is no place like school"

-The end-

Thank you for all the reviews. This is the first adventure of the life of being a star. Hope you liked it.


	3. Contest of destiny

**HEY GUYS… FOR YOUR INFORMATION THIS IS A CROSSOVER. I THINK MAYBE I COMBINE AN ORDINARY FANFICTION AND A CROSSOVER SO I DON'T NEED TO CREATE ANOTHER FANFIC. PUT THAT ASIDE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT…**

**PS: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS, BIG TIME RUSH ANG ICARLY.**

**(SOME PLACE IN LOS ANGELES)**

**TORI'S POV:**

"Trina, can you go faster!" I said running up and down the stairs.

"Hello, it's kinda hard to toothbrush while polishing your nails" my sister said defending herself

"Then stop polishing your nails and focus on the important part!" I answered back

"Polishing my nails is important. There is some contest in which the prettiest girl in school will have a meet and greet with Big time rush. I have to win that capacity, maybe one of them will be worthy enough for to become my boyfriend" She said as her face turned red as an apple.

After Trina is done polishing her nails, we rush to Hollywood Arts. I was already 10 minutes late. I ran to my class room and opened the door exhausted.

"Sorry guys… My sister well you know." I said really sorry for what I did

"Tori, great timing. We were just talking about the meet and greet contest. It is strictly said that everyone should participate" Sikowitz reminded

"Ohh Man!" I said to myself thinking that I have a very unlucky life.

**(IN SEATTLE)**

**SAM'S POV:**

I was planning to pull a hilarious prank to Freddie. After I head to my position I heard an announcement.

"Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Carly Shay, please go to the principal office immediately" announced by someone in the PA room.

I looked for them and rush to the principal's office.

"Sam, did you do something to put us in trouble AGAIN?" Carly shouted with slight anger

"No, or maybe yes" I replied

"Maybe yes! What kind of answer is that?" She questioned

"Guys, let's just go in and know what is what." Freddie spontaneously interrupted

We directly went to the principal's office and there we saw some disappointed faces of Principal Franklin, Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard.

"Sam, how much is your allowance?" Principal Franklin asked me suspiciously

"Why do you need to….." I was not able to continue

"Just answer the question Puckett!" Ms. Briggs demanded me

"600 bucks. Why?" I answered

"And where did you get 600 bucks" Mr. Howard asked me this time

"It's from my mom of course" I said nervously

"Well I watched the iCarly last night and saw that you are begging for watchers money and faking that you hadn't eat lunch for the past 3days in which your lunch were as full as ever" Principal Franklin said to me.

"Did you know that that is a violation to the rules of websites?" Mr. Howard reminded us

"So we're very sorry that we have to suspend you for about 2 or 3 months" Principal Franklin

"Don't worry we have arranged that you will temporarily study in Hollywood Arts." Ms. Briggs said

"Hollywood arts is from the word itself is a school for arts. What exactly is our talent that made us go there?" Freddie asked

"Your talent of making a very successful web show! You know that is a kind of art" Principal Franklin explained.

Well, we're pretty convinced about that explanation. We started to pack our bags and booked the next flight to Los Angeles.

**(AT THE VALENTINE RESIDENCE)**

**CAT'S POV: **

I was chatting with Beck and Jade at the Slap. But I'm not quite sure about our topic.

"Hey Beck, what's that you're holding?" I asked while looking at the green coloured stuff

"Oh…. I was about to….." Beck didn't finished his sentence.

"Cat, another word and you'll regret it!" Jade shouted at me.

Jade is so mean. Last week, she tried to steal my burger and fries. Good thing I ran as fast as I can.

"Since when did you start supporting her?" Jade asked Beck furiously.

"I'm just thinking, maybe your over reacting" Beck justified

After that very sentence, the conversation went to a huge mess. I quit our conversation just to stay out of the way. I hope this will stop sooner or later.

**(AT HOLLY WOOD ARTS)**

**JADES POV:**

Last night, Beck is really getting in my nerves. Does he cares about Cat more than me? I mean, I'm his hot girlfriend. He's supposed to be in my team. Uhhhhhhh. While I was walking around the corridors, I saw Beck. I don't know if I'm going to talk to him or not.

Beck walked towards me and said," I'm really sorry about last night."

I'm like, oh that's so sweet. I decided to forgive him and forget all of this ever happened.

**(BACK IN SEATTLE, IN CARLY SHAY'S ROOM)**

**CARLY'S POV:**

I can't believe Sam's doings make us to be suspended. She is so dead.

"Hey Carls. Done packing?" Sam said barging in our apartment.

"I shouldn't been packing if it wasn't for you. Because of you, we're suspended for 2-3 months!" I shouted at her

"Come on kid, look at the bright side…" Sam said.

"I can't see the freakin' bright side!" I answered back

"The bright is…. I don't know what bright side is." Sam said embarrassed

"Guys, our flight to LA is just 2 hours away. We need to go." Freddie reminded us.

I'm still trying to figure out what the bright side is. Well, I guess I'll figure it out someday.

**( IN ROCK RECORDS STUDIO )**

**LOGAN'S POV:**

"Dogs, you are aware that there's a contest that Pop tiger arranged that the prettiest girl in HA wins a meet and greet and a duet with you." Gustavo announced

"Gustavo, we told you last week we're done dating girls!" I said to him.

"First of, this is not dating, it's just a meet n' greet. Second, Griffin asked for this for you to sell more albums for him to have more money." Gustavo explained to us.

"So tomorrow, you'll be in HA and me and Gustavo will be judging who will win." Kelly continued.

What an unlucky day.


End file.
